Say Goodbye
by Oussearae
Summary: Based on the Harvest Moon back to nature girl version. Claire had been heart broken because Cliff. And she's going to leave Mineral Town! Why? Find out for yourself... Discontinued.


Hey everyone! Let me tell you about this. For your information, the story is true. I was playing with my PSP. When I was heading to Doug's Inn, there's nobody there. Then, I thought "Maybe his at the church". After that, I went to the church and came in. You want to know what I saw. Cliff and Ann got married. I was very heart broken. And that's why I made this story. So, enjoy!

* * *

In the morning at 10 o'clock, Claire had finished her work at the farm. Then, she decided to visit Cliff (A/N: Claire has a crash on Cliff)

After a few minutes walking, she arrived at the Inn. She thought.

"This is the time to tell that how I fill about him"

After that, she opened the door and no one was there.

"Weird? Where did everybody go?" said Claire puzzled. Suddenly, she realized.

"Maybe his at the church?" said Claire. Then, off she went to the church. A few minutes later, she arrived at the church. She opened the door and suddenly, she paused in amazed. She saw that Cliff and Ann were married. Claire was heart broken. Then, Carter spoke.

"You've just in time, Claire" said Carter cheerfully. "Let's have a drink". Then, Claire changed the subject.

"Well, what a surprised. You didn't tell about this, Ann" said Claire with a fake smile.

"What? I did!" said Ann puzzled. "Never mind about that, you've just in time to celebrate our marriage".

"Yeah Claire, Come and join us" said Cliff cheerfully. Then, Claire was really heart broken. She looked down and spoke.

"I'm sorry but… I got a job to do, bye" said Claire sadly and went out without another word. Then, Cliff thought.

"Weird? Why is she acting like that?"

Besides that, Claire was walking home feeling sad and heart broken.

"I'm too late" she said sadly. "If I hadn't been so busy in my farm, none of this wouldn't happen. And now, I'm hopeless". Then, she saw Gray walking to her. "Gray?" said Claire.

Then, Grey responded. (A/N: He was disappointed that Claire dumped him. This is just a made up one, ok)

Grey was very shy at her. He thought.

"Oh no, it's Claire. What will happen if she sees me?" Then suddenly, Claire ran to him and gave him a hug. After that, she burst into tears. Gray was shocked. Then, he spoke.

"What's the matter, Claire? Are you alright?" asked Gray puzzled. (A/N: For your info, Claire and Gray are very good friends)

"It's Cliff, he…got married" cried Claire sadly. Then, Grey realized and thought.

"The guy that she likes. How dare he break Claire's heart" he thought in anger. Then, Claire told him to keep it as a secret and he promised.

The next day, Claire was walking to the Mayor's office. Then, she saw Cliff heading towards her.

"Hi Claire, how are you?" said Cliff cheerfully but Claire didn't say anything to him. She only walked passed him. Then, Cliff was curious. He thought.

"Why did she ignore me? This isn't right, she always says 'Hi' when she sees me"

Cliff was very curious. In a meanwhile, Claire had arrived at the mayor's office. Then, she mat Gray.

"Oh Claire, I didn't see you there. Are you going to talk to the mayor" asked Gray.

"Well, yes. How about you?" said Claire nervously.

"Me too"

Then, they went inside together. Grey spoke to the mayor first. After that, it was Claire's turn.

"What do you want to ask me about, Claire?" asked Mayor Thomas. Then, Claire looked down and spoke.

"I have made up my mind" said Claire. Then, the mayor listens. (A/N: Even Grey) "I want to leave this place and moved to EvoTown"

"WHAT!" yelled Mayor Thomas. Grey stood still in shock. "You mean EvoTown, the farthest town on earth" said the mayor in shock.

"You have to understand, mayor. I have no choice" said Claire sadly. Then, the mayor spoke.

"Alright then, you may do" said the mayor looking down.

Claire turned around and looked at Grey.

"Hey Grey, would you like to help pack up my things?" asked Claire with a fake smile.

"Sure, what ever you say" said Grey disappointed.

After that, Claire thought.

"I can't tell Cliff about this. He must be busy with his 'family' things".

* * *

Don't worry guys, there's always another one. Get ready for chapter 2 and weakness what will happen to Claire. And don't forget to REVIEW, ok. (I hate Cliff, he is an idiot *sob*)

NOTE: If you don't understand, I'm very sorry.


End file.
